User blog:CrashySmashy/Palom Porom
|date = |health = 45 |attack = 20 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 355 (+80) |mana = 280 (+55) |damage = 44 (+2.5) |attackspeed = 0.690 (+3.00%) |range = 500 |armor = 9 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Palom & Porom, The Magus Twins is a champion - or rather 2 champions- who I would like to see/test on the Fields of Justice. They are based on the two characters from Final Fantasy IV/II ( I copied some of the skills from the franchise and adapted them to the needs of LoL). The main idea is to put a mage and a support into one champion, but doing it quite differently than it has been done so far. You cannot deal damage while being Porom ( support ), and you do poorly as a support while being Palom ( quasi-AP mage ). P&P will have hard time on solo mid ( mana management ), while on bot you will probably stick to Porom's mana regen passivefor most of the time. To be effective, you have to know when to switch, and HOW to do it - pick the last spell you want to use, decide whether your team will need the heals and shields afterwards, or just some quick burst. You won't be able to switch immediately, so think ahead; this may even mean that you will need to prepare for your teammate's ganks 20 seconds ahead, so that you can switch to proper character. Itemizing should focus on Mana (or mp/5) / CDR ( to get as many chances to swap as possible), and some AP. Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = White Wind |firstinfo2 = (Active): Porom unleashes a gust of magical wind that heals all allied units in its path. Allied champions hit by the White Wind also have their health restored each half second for an ammount based on the percentage of their missing health. The health regeneration lasts for 4 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 22 seconds *'Range:' 950 |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Blizzard Fury |secondinfo = (Active): Palom summons glacial spikes falling upon target area for 4 seconds. 15 spikes will drop over the duration and each will deal magic damage to all enemies hit. Enemies in the area of this ability are slowed for 1.25 seconds, with the duration refreshing if one stays in the area. Each Glacial Spike which hits an enemy unit additionally slows it by 3%, to a maximum of additional 15 %. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 1100 *'Radius of slow AoE:' 400 *'Radius of Glacial Spike AoE:' 150 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Protect |secondinfo2 = (Active): Porom creates a shield on a target allied champion which absorbs half ( rounded down) of the physical damage dealt to that champion. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 750 (estimate) |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Thunderstorm |thirdinfo = (Active): Palom summons a lighting bolt that deals magic damage to enemy unit. If the enemy does not leave the area in 1.5 seconds, a Thunder strikes again dealing greater damage. *'Range:' 650 *'Range of the second Bolt:' 500 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Shock |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Porom instantly ensnares an ememy unit, additionally dealing them magic damage over 4 seconds. *'Range:' 650 (estimate) |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Twin Magic: Meteor |ultiinfo = (Active): Palom and Porom channel for 2 seconds, and after a brief delay a meteor hits a target area. Enemies in the center of the area will be stunned for 1.5 second and take magic damage, while enemies away from the primary blast zone will be knocked back and dealt 50% of Meteor's damage. *'Cost:' 200 mana *'Range:' 5300 *'Primary damage radius:' 250 (estimate) *'Secondary explosion radius:' 550 (estimate) *'Sight Radius:' 700 (estimate) *'Max. knockback distance:' 600 |ultilevel = }} Changes 3 V 2012 - increased CD on heal (Q), decreased it's strength; decreasing Meltdown's everything; increased CD on switch. Category:Custom champions